The McMahon Masacre
by Sfactor94
Summary: Mr. McMahon is having a really hard time on the road to WrestleMania 23. Between DX, Donald Trump, And Edge with his bickering, there is never rest for the annoying chairman:Chapter 5 in
1. Chapter 1

The McMahon massacre

A/N: Hi, everybody who's reading. This is my first story but I hope you all like it.

PLOT: Mr. McMahon is having a really hard time on the road to WrestleMania 23. Between DX, Donald Trump, And Edge with his bickering, there is never rest for the annoying chairman.

"Beep beep beep!" went Mr. McMahon's alarm clock. The clock kept beeping but Mr. McMahon couldn't shut it off. "Damit SHUT UP!" yelled the angered McMahon. The clock kept beeping and McMahon could no longer take it. "Shane!" he yelled, "Turn this piece of crap off!" "Coming dad" Shane said. He opened his dad's bedroom and shut off the clock. "Morning son" Vince said. "Come on dad" said Shane. "Today's raw and we have to get there".

"I'm coming," said an angered McMahon. He got out of bed and got ready to leave. _"What am I going to do?" _he thought to himself._ "I can't go to raw, I'm to under pressure. With DX, Donald Trump, and everything else, I don't have time to__ relax. I need a break, and if I see one more DX sign, I'm going to blow. _Vince went out the house and to his limo. "Good morning sir" Said Todd his driver. "Shut up and drive to raw"! He said at the poor driver. "Yes sir", said Todd. "_Jerk" _Todd thought in his head. When Vince got out of the limo he turned and noticed something sprayed on his car. "DX was here," read the sprayed paint. "AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the angered McMahon. "DX was walking down a corridor with John Cena. "Oh there he is now," Said the WWE champion. "GOOD morning, dad" TripleH said in a dad to son tone. "Damn you DX!"

Vince screamed in furry. "DAMN YOU!" McMahon was breaking down. "Now John" said Shawn Michaels. Cena took the picture of McMahon kicking his car and banging his head on the window of his car. "This ones going on the Internet" Said Cena.

McMahon looked as they walked away. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "Damit!"

A/N: Well I hope you like it. Please r&r.

Part 2: When McMahon addresses the WWE, it turns into an insult mania.


	2. Chapter 2

The McMahon massacre part 2

A/N hey everyone. This is part 2 of The McMahon massacre. I know the fist chapter kind of sucked but I hope to make this one longer

"Mr. McMahon" a crewmember told the still angry chairman, "Donald Trump is here to see you. "What the hell is he doing on my show?" asked Vince. "He didn't say, he just said he needed to see you. He said something about your match at wrestlemania. "Oh", said Vince. He forgot all about that. "Okay carry on then" Vince told the crewmember. "But wait" he said. "Before you go, who do you think will win the battle of the billionaires match?" "_What do I tell him?" thought the crewmember. "_Well sir" he spoke up. "To tell you the truth, I think that Mr. Trump will win"(and I do to go lashley!) "Oh" said and angry Vince. "Well you want to know what I think? I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP AND KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO YOU SON OF A BITCH. ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR FIRED!" Vince has never been as angry as he's been now. "Using my word again Vince?" McMahon turned around to face Donald Trump. "Rumor has it that you forgot I was coming to Raw today" Trump said. "Are you that stupid Vince?" The chairman just stood there, he couldn't think of a comeback. "Go to hell Trump" He said. "I'll see you in the ring". "Okay" Trump said. "Oh and in case you forgot, you're supposed to address the wrestlers today. "OH SHIT!" Vince said. He forgot all about that. "Well it comes to show, Vince McMahon is not the smartest billionaire" Trump said with a smirk. He walked away and up came to him Batista. "Yo Vince" he said. "Where the hell where you? We where waiting in your office for an hour" "I'm coming I'm coming!" snapped Vince. He went into his office and saw all his wrestlers. He was considering turning back and I would have joined him. Everywhere superstars where screaming and yelling, insulting each other, and even pushing. In one corner, Cena and HBK where arguing about betrayal, in another corner, Johnny Nitro was talking about SuperCrazy and being racist, and in another corner, Torrie Wilson was calling Melina a slut and the two divas started fighting. Vince couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in fury. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH ALL YOU CRAZY BITCHES? SHUT UP!" Vince couldn't think anything could get worse. Boy was he wrong. "Mr. McMahon" a crewmember told him. "You and Donald Trump are next. He told me to tell you it's time to choose a representative for WrestleMania." Vince couldn't get any madder. He had no idea who to pick.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this one better. I have a good idea for next chapter. Please read and review

Part 3:Mr. McMahon and Donald Trump Pick their Representatives for WrestleMania.


	3. Chapter 3

The McMahon massacre part 3

A/N: hey everyone. Sorry for not writing for a while. I was so busy with school. But now that I'm done with a lot of stuff, I'll have more time to write.

Vince's music started to play as he walked down to the ring.

He was still angry about the fiasco and to make his misery wrong (which is what I enjoy seeing), he still hasn't picked a representative for wrestlemania.

Vince got into the ring only to be booed.

Vince took a mich.

He could not stand the noise and wanted it all to stop.

"Shut up!" yelled Vince through the mich.

"I said shut the hell up!"

The fans continued to boo him to piss him off.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Vince screamed with all his fury.

The fans started to quiet down.

"Now" Said Vince getting into business.

"Tonight we pick our representatives for Wrestlemania" Explained Vince.

Vince did not continue. He didn't know whom to pick. _"Okay" _He thought in his head.

"I need some on huge, someone indestructible, something that will beat the holly hell out of Donald Trump.

Vince thought long and hard.

"_AHA!"_ He said. "Donald Trump" Vince spoke up.

"There is not a single person who can beat the man I have chosen".

Vince was smiling, but not for long.

He spoke again.

"I hope you don't have any hopes for Winning, because I've got the biggest, baddest son of a bitch in the history of the WWE!"

Vince took a deep breath before saying more.

"Allow me to introduce, UMAGA!" Vince yelled. Umaga walked out with Armando Estrada and got into the ring.

"Welcome Umaga" Vince spoke.

He could not be happier with himself.

"Choose wisely Trump" Vince said.

"Or better yet" he said, "Don't choose at all.

Because there is no one who can beat Umaga"

Donald came onto the screen with applause from the fans.

"Very impressive Vince" Trump spoke.

"Very impressive indeed.

However, My representative is just as amazing, even more amazing then that animal you have" Trump said with a smile, a smile that took the smile off Vince's face.

"You will not insult Umaga like that," Vince said in anger.

"Oh don't worry Vince" Trump said back. "I can't insult Umaga.

But my representative can.

Allow me to introduce the man who will be in charge me shaving you bold, the ECW world heavyweight champion, Bobby Lashley!"

Lashley's music hit and out came was the real toughest guy in the WWE, Bobby Lashley.

Bobby came out and walked down the ramp to the ring.

"What do you think now Vince" Donald Trump said with pride.

"_I think I'm in deep deep deep shit" _Vince thought.

A/N: well I hope you like this chapter. I promise next chapter to have some fighting in it.

Part 4: Hell breaks out between Lashley and Umaga, Edge sucks up to Mr. McMahon, and Vince gets a special visit.


	4. Chapter 4

The McMahon massacre part 4

A/N: hey everyone. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I hope it was easier to read because first 2 chapters where sloppy. But I'm getting used to the writing. Here chapter 4.

Bobby Lashley stood in the ring, eyeing his WrestleMania opponent, Umaga.

Vince looked with worry at the ECW champion.

He knew Umaga was tough, but he knew what Lashley was capable of.

"_Crap"_ thought Vince in his head.

"_I think I've been Trumped"_ Vince thought.

Vince knew hell was about to break loose.

He wasn't taking any chances.

"Would some security get down here?" Vince asked.

Not even a second and Vince gets mad.

"Damit we need some security now!" He yelled.

And as quick as his anger(Which is a lot) Security came down to the ring.

Vince then touched lashley to get him out of the ring but the champion pushed his hand away.

Umaga started to attack Lahley and hit him with left and rights.

But Bobby was strong and came back with punches of his own.

The two started to fight out the ring.

Security could not separate the two.

They kept punching and security pulled away Umaga.

But Bobby ran up the ring steps and dove at Umaga.

They kept fighting until more security came down.

The two were finally separated after a hell breaking fight.

Armando was signaling for Umaga to come along.

"Umaga, lets go" he said in samoen.

Umaga stared at Lashley for a long time until walking away with Armando.

Back Stage 

Vince was back stage in his office with his executive assistant, Johnathen coachman.

He was talking on the phone with the WWE board of directors and from his expression, He wasn't happy.

"Okay thanks" He said and hung up the phone.

"What did they say sir?" Asked coachman.

Vince answered in fury.

"Those son of a bitches suggest that I get a special guest referee for the match.

"Well?" Vince asked Coach.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Who do you think should be the ref?" Vince asked.

"Oh well" coach answered.

"Well I don't really know"

"Maybe Someone that loyal to you" He answered.

"Well that would be a good idea" Vince replied.

With that he walked out his office.

"_I need some air" _Vince thought.

He was walking to the front doors when approached by Edge.

"_Shit" _He thought.

"Mr. McMahon" Edge said to hiss boss.

"What is it Edge?" He asked.

"Well I was looking at what Bobby Lashley was doing to Umaga and you, and to be honest, I don't like it one bit"

"Well Edge" He said, I'm glad you side with me.

"I can't watch lashley just tear raw apart" he said sucking up.

"So therefore, what do you think of him VS Randy Orton tomorrow on ECW.

That caught Vince's attention and a smile lit across his face.

"Edge" he said, "I think that is one great idea"

"Thank you sir" Edge said and walked off.

"_Well glad that's over with"_ Vince thought.

Vince was about to walk out when he heard his name.

"Daddy!" Stephanie McMahon screamed from behind.

Vince turned around to see his daughter.

"_Oh god damit, give me a break"_ Vince thought.

"Hi sweetie" Vince said to his daughter.

"Hi Daddy" Stephanie said while giving him a hug.

"So what brings you here?" Vince asked

"Well daddy I was wondering if after Raw you would like to go out with Shane and mom to dinner?".

Vince didn't want to go.

He was tired and wanted to go home.

"Oh not tonight sweetie, I'm really busy" he lied.

"Oh daddy please" Stephanie begged.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't come tonight.

"why do you have to be so mean Daddy?" Stephanie asked crying.

Vince was confused.

He had no idea why the hell Stephanie was crying.

"You never do anything with us, you hate us!" she cried.

Vince was shocked.

"Are you on your period?" Vince asked.

"What do you care?" Stephanie asked while crying.

"You don't care about us" Stephanie said.

"I bet all you care about is your stupid suit" she continued.

"Well based on your bitch of an attitude, I guess you are on your period" Vince said.

"Go to hell" Stephanie said, "And your stupid suit" she added.

I guess Vince shouldn't have been wearing a nice suit because the next thing he knows, it goes from $750 to $3.

Stephanie splashes Vince with coke, then she throws a brownie at him completely running the suit.

And to make it worse, Stephanie pushes Vince on the floor.

Then she starts pissing on Vince!

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRHHHHHH!" Vince screamed.

"What the hell!" Vince said with pee in his mouth.

"The hell with you!" Stephanie screams and walks away.

Vince didn't think it could get any worse.

Man was he wrong.

John Cena was walking buy when he spotted Vince.

He took out his camera and took a picture of Vince.

"I'm charging this for big money" He said and walked away.

"Shit" Vince said under his breath.

It couldn't get any worse until Ron Simmons walked by.

He surveyed the messed up chairman for sometime.

"DAMN!" He shouted before walking off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vince screamed. It couldn't get worse.

A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it funny so hopefully you liked it. Please R&R.

Part 5:Can things get any worse for Vince?


	5. Chapter 5

The McMahon massacre part 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not writing for a while. School was really ruff. I also was really kind of disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for chapter 4. But I decided to give it another try. Heres chapter 5. ENJOY!

Vince was walking away from his office wearing a messed up suit.

He had just got through being pissed on by his daughter.

Vince was now steaming.

He was in a messed up suit, and was about to have the whole world see him thanks to John Cena(Which I'm actually happy about Vince bring messed up)

Vince approached John who was talking to DX.

"Look at this" Cena said showing the picture while DX laughed.

"Oh man" said Triple H.

"HA HA HA HA" Shawn laughed.

"Forget the internet, Cena said. "This one is being charged for big money.

"CENA!" Vince screamed while approaching Him.

"Hey its Mr.McPiss" Shawn said while laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Vince yelled.

"Well we'll see you later John" Triple H said.

"Bye John, By Piss McMahon" Shawn said while laughing.

DX walked away laughing.

"Cena I want you to get rid of those now" Vince ordered.

"Okay" John said.

He went to a trashcan and threw the pictures out.

"Just like that?" Vince asked.

"Yeah" Cena replied.

Just then there was a loud laugh from the audience.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Vince asked.

He went to the ring to address the crowd.

"What the hell is so funny?" Vince asked screaming.

Vince looked up at the monitor to see the picture of him ruined.

"What the fuck!" Vince screamed.

He ran out of the ring and backstage.

"JOHN CCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAA!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes?" Cena asked calmly walking towards Vince.

"How dare you put my picture there!" Vince screamed.

"Oh I didn't do that" Cena said.

"Well than who the hell did!?" Vince asked in fury.

"Hi Vince" DX said while walking past.

"Figures" Vince said.

He looked up at Cena in fury.

"Well I did get rid off what you told me to" He said.

"But before I did, I gave a picture to hunter and Shawn first" He said.

"So what your saying is, millions of people around the planet just saw me in a messed up peed on suit?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much" John said while walking off.

"Cover your ears" he said catching up to DX.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vince screamed.

"Vince" a crewmember said approaching him.

"It's time to go out and pick the special guest referee for you match at WrestleMania.

Vince went out the curtain to be booed and laughed at fans.

"SHUT UP!" Vince said screaming.

The fans started to quiet down but that didn't calm Vince down.

"Now" he started.

"At WrestleMania I will shave Donald Trump bald" Vince said.

"However" he continued.

"We will have a special referee for the Battle of the Billionaires match."

The fans started to cheer.

"SO GIVE IT UP FOR MY SON, SHANE MCMAHON!" Vince yelled with happiness.

Shane McMahon came out to the ramp and walked down to the ring.

Fans booed him.

Shane gave a quick hug to his dad and started to talk.

"We lost dad" Shane said.

"What?" Vince asked shocked.

"We lost the poll to see who would be ref" Shane explained.

"So what are you saying?" Vince said getting angry.

"I'm not the referee" Shane said.

"So who IS!" Vince snapped.

A moment of silence passed.

"Damit you tell me now!" Vince said.

Shane whispered something in Vince's ear.

Vince's face widened with fear and I don't think I have to tell you what comes next.

Stone Cold Steve Austin walked out to the ramp and walked down the ramp.

"_Oh shit" _Vince thought.

He stepped into the ring and was thrown cans of whoop ass.

Vince attempted to shake his hand but Austin tricked him.

Austin was drinking whoop ass(And for those who don't know what that is, It's the beer he drinks. I got whoop as from his wrestlemania commercial).

Austin tried to shake Vince's hand only to trick him again.

"_Oh god help me" _Vince thought in his brainless head.

Vince and Where stepping out of the ring when Steve Austin opened A can of whoop ass all over those sorry sons of bitches.

Vince was now covered in beer, piss, coke, and brownie fudge.

His suit was now priceless, he hasn't slept for two days, and he was now in the presenese of his worst fear.

"_Oh go what the hell is happening to life?"_ Vince wondered.

BACKSTAGE

Vince was back stage in his office thinking.

He had no idea why stone cold was the referee.

Usually the board of directors sucks up to him, not torture him.

Raw was now over and Vince had to get to ECW.

Tomorrow night Randy Orton was facing Bobby lashley, And hopefully To Vince Randy Orton would make him happy.

Vince went outside the arena to his limo.

"Drive" Vince said.

The car sped off.

Vince banged his head on the window hoping this was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

Vince has a full case of busy life.

A/N:Sorry about the ending for the chapter. I really didn't have any ideas. Next chapter will be the first official wrestling match in the story, Randy Orton VS Bobby Lashley. Please review. I decided not to write another chapter until I get a review.

Part 6: Vince is at ECW to see Bobby Lashley VS Randy Orton.


	6. Chapter 6

The McMahon Massacre part 6

A/N: Hey everyone. I hoped you liked last chapter. Like I said before, this chapter will have the first official match. R&R!

Vince was in his limo on the way to ECW.

He was not happy about last night.

And Vince was not looking forward to going to ECW.

"We are here sir" His driver called from the front.

A moment passed and Todd the driver was wondering why Vince wasn't getting out.

"Is everything all right sir?" Todd asked from the front.

"Yes" Vince said.

"The problem is that you haven't got off you lazy ass to open my door!" Vince shouted.

"_Fuck you" _Todd thought.

"I apologize sir" Todd said.

He got out of the car and opened the door for Vince.

"Oh by the way, YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince shouted.

Todd couldn't be happier.

He might have lost his job but his brother had an opening for him at the deli.

"WWWWWWOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Todd shouted with joy.

"Well Mr. McMahon it was nice working for you" Todd said.

"Get the hell out of my sight" Vince said.

"Yes sir" Todd said.

"But before I go I just wanted to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Vince questioned.

"FUCK YOU!" Todd shouted.

He spat on Vince and ran off.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Vince screamed.

He kicked his limo door repediatly.

"_Now What" _Vince thought.

With no other options Vince went inside the arena for ECW.

LATER: BACK STAGE

Vince was back stage with randy Orton.

"I promise you I won't let you down sir" Randy said.

"Whatever" Vince Mumbled.

It was time for the main event.

Randy Orton's music hit and he went down to the ring being booed by most of the crowd.

He went into the ring and did his trademark pose only to be booed more.

"SHUT UP!" Randy shouted.

Bobby Lashley's music played and he came down the ramp to be cheered for.

Lashley surveyed Orton for a moment and jumped into the ring.

The bell rung and the surveyed each other for about a minute.

Just then Vince McMahon's music played and he came down to the ring with Armando Estrada and Umaga.

Lashley was looking at them but then struck from behind by Randy.

The two started to fight with left and rights.

Bobby Lashley whipped Orton into the corner and ran at him with a shoulder.

He then hit an explosive suplex on Randy. He got up and whipped him but Randy countered the whip and threw lashley into the ropes.

Lashley sprung back and was hit with an elbow from Orton.

Bobby was thrown out of the ring and landed arm first.

Mr. McMahon had a smile on his face As Randy threw Bobby into the steel steps.

Randy then banged the champions head on the steps.

He then stomped on Bobby while he was still on the steps.

Just then He started to choke Bobby but the ref stopped him.

While Lashley was outside the ring and the ref and Orton where arguing, Umaga came over and Samoan dropped him right on the steel floor.

Randy saw this and capitalized.

He got Bobby in the ring and went for the cover.

"1, 2," the ref stopped the count.

Some how Lashley was able to get his foot on the rope.

'WHAT?!" Randy screamed slamming his hand on the mat.

"He got his foot on the rope" The ref was saying.

Randy picked up lashley and whipped him into the ropes but He countered it and Bobby threw Orton into the ropes and hit him with a hard spine buster.

Lashley hit him with multiple suplexes and a military press bomb.

He got randy on his shoulders and hit the dominator.

He covered Orton and got the win.

"Here is your winner. BOBBY LASHLEY!" the ring announcer said.

Bobby smiled and smiled even more seeing McMahon's Expression.

"Wait till WrestleMania!" Vince screamed.

The show came to an end.

Vince was walking back stage when he bumped into his former cab driver, Todd.

"What?" he asked not in the mood.

Todd just stared at him and started to speak.

"Lashley won, YOU GOT SERVED BEOTCH!" Todd screamed with joy.

He spat in Vince's face and ran off flipping him off.

"_Oh god just kill me"_ Vince thought.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I know the match was not like the one on ECW but I tried to remember as much of it as possible.

Part 7: Vince announces a table match on SmackDown between Mr. Kennedy and Randy Orton, against Bobby Lashley.


	7. Chapter 7

The McMahon Massacre part 7 

A/N: I know I've been gone for a while but I am coming back. I have just been really busy during the spring, spent my summer in the Canadian wilderness, and had a rough start to 8th grade. But things have lightened up so I can start writing more often now. I know in the last chapter I noted a table match but I will skip that and go right to wrestlemania. Enjoy!!! Oh and if you haven't figured out by now, triple h wont be wrestling he was just there for a while, I wont mention him now until around his return when I write that

"Ok remember no matter what you and John are still friends you have to work together."

It was a beautiful afternoon in detroit michigen, and only 4 hours remaining before the biggest event in sports entertainment.

Shawn was busy talking on the phone to Triple H.

"Ok Paul I got to start getting to the arena, I'll talk to you later"

"Ok bye," Hunter said and hung up. "hey Arura(I don't know how to spell her name so I tried my best) Why don't daddy and you go get some milk?" he said picking up his daughter and heading into the kitchen.

Back in Detroit Mr. McMahon was pacing in his office.

"Are you ok sir?" Johnathen Coachmen asked.

"Coach what do you think Donald Trump would look like Bald?"

Coach Wanted to impress Mr. McMahon so taught of an answer long and hard.

"Sir I think he will look like the Dirt Bag he does now" Coach said.

This rather surprised The chairman so he came up with another question.

"What would I look like bald?" he asked.

"_Oh shit this is ackward!" _thought coach.

"Sir I think you will look as handsome as you do now"(it killed me to say that…YUCK!)

"ha ha, Do you?" the chairman asked.

"Yes I do" the coach said proud.

"HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Chair man said falling to the floor lauging.

"Don't be a kiss ass coach" the chairman said.

**1 hour before the event**

"Shawn you and I need to talk" John Cena said just arriving.

"Now I know we had our troubles and I know it will probably continue, but for our friendships sake, I want us to remain respectful.

"John I think I know what you mean"

"So it's a promise between both of us, this won't lead to a war"

"I can't guarentee that" Shawn said.

"however I prmose that no matter what, title change or not, we will always be friends"

"that's all I wanted to hear" John said.

"But I still expect you to give you best" John said with a smile.

"That" Shawn said "is all intend to do"

The 2 friends bumped knuckled and went there separate ways.

OTHER SIDE OF ARENA 

Umaga was walking through corridors stopping at every vending machine there is.

"BLA BFRIORFWEOIREWE2OI OIDEJQWEFOIJ!!!!" He screamed in samoen.

He walked down the just screaming at random.

"Bla dsojkfnaewigfiowrjfgioajsdfpiojspfj ds dsddsws k!" He said in the face of john Cena.

(Pay close attention to the next line there are word in between)

"asdioa Fuck sadffisagagsgs sadffsafsa You fvapvadfaasv you fat fwfpasdfpsa fucking dfadfj sausage!"

He walked off leaving a puzzled look on Umaga's face.

WrestleMania time! 

Vince walked Umaga to the ring. 3 minutes later Bobby Lashley came down with Donald trump.

"Good luck" Trump said High Fiving lashley"

"Go get him, Vince said"

A/N: well that was chapter 7, seeing this is mostly about vince I wont go to much into the matches other then The battle of billion aires.

SO don't get disappointed if you don't see batista vs undertaker, this is mostly raw.


End file.
